Wolf Song
by Shirina
Summary: this is sort of a sequel to Wolf Moon, so if you havn't read Wolf Moon don't read. the Harper has returned and no one knows how, and he is much more powerful.r&r. KernAinsy 3 chapter finaly up!
1. Peace and music

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Peace

It wasn't something Kern had been used to but now that he had a home, and friends his life was peaceful. The Harper was dead, and his friends accepted his shape changing.

It was a warm summer night when it began.

Kern and Ainsy had just gone to bed when faintly they could here harp music. Kern sat up and said, "Did you hear that?" Ainsy nodded and asked, "What do you think it means?" Kern tried to smile and suggested, "That we're going crazy?" Ainsy glared at him, and he said, "Come on, it can't be the Harper." He spat out the last word like a curse, and continued, "He's dead." Trying to sound confident but failing miserably. He lay down and whispered, "We can worry about it tomorrow." Ainsy lay next to him and he turned towards her and their lips met.

Ainsy was gone when Kern woke up he got dressed and walked into the kitchen, Ainsy turned to him and after they had kissed she said, "I was talking to Tomtim and he heard the harping to, so it wasn't just our imagination." Fion walked into the room and asked, "You heard the harping to." She tried to sound calm but Kern could smell her fear. He nodded and Ainsy asked, "What do you think it means?" Kern turned to look at her and said, "I think it means the Harper is back."

Uh well theres the first chapter…


	2. The Harper

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wolf Moon. :(

Well even though no one rated…I decided to post chapter 2.

* * *

The wolf raced though the forest, it paused as it heard Harp music, and then raced in that direction.

* * *

Ainsy watched as Kern raced into the forest in wolf form, she walked away from the door wondering what it would be like to be a wolf. She walked to her room and lay down in bed to wait for Kern.

She was just about to fall asleep when faintly she heard Harp music. She shuddered wondering why the music was stil haunting them 2 years after the Harper had been killed. She heard the joyful howl of a wolf then drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kern raced towards the sorce of the music. What he saw shocked him, the harper was sitting on a tump playing his harp, he looked a little older but other than that he was the same. Kern turned around and fled back to the Tinker.

Kern turned back into a human and wlked down to the room he shared with Ainsy as he got into bed he whispered, "Are you awake?" "I am now." Ainsy said proping herself up to get a better veiw of him then continued, "Did you have a good run?" Kern climbed into bed and said, "I was until I heard the harp music. I went to see what it was, and _he_ is back." "are you shure?" Ainsy asked with a shudder. Kern turned to look at her and said mounfully, "Yes. I think he is back." then their lips met.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

**HI!**

I would like to say I am soooooooo sorry for abandoning this story for so long sigh when I started it I had no plot… or anything, so I ended up with a painful writers block. So anyway I am going to try to continue this story. So look for the next chapter soon!

And all my reviewers, THANKS, I don't think I would have continued this story if it weren't for you.

Until the next chapter!

Shirina


	4. Prey

See an update!

Kisa: About time.

-Glares-

**Disclaimer- If I owned Wolf Moon would I be sitting here writing this fanfiction? NO!**

"Do you hear that?" Mingan asked.

"Hear what?" Kisa asked her brother.

"Listen." He ordered. She did, as the wind blew towards her it carried the faint sound of harp music.

"It doesn't _feel _right." He said worriedly.

Kisa grinned, "You worry to much. Come on lets get moving." Mingan rolled his eyes. He listened to the music for another moment then ran to catch up with his sister.

* * *

The two siblings walked one in silence. The forest was growing darker around them, and quieter aside from the constant harp music. And the harp music was getting louder. A wolf's howl broke the quiet.

"That was…" Kisa started

"Yes. A were-wolf." Mingan said.

"Interesting…" Kisa whispered.

Mingan started to shake, "Can you feel it?" he asked.

"Feel what?"

"The pull. It feels like the Harper is pulling me." Mingan explained.

"Fight it." Kisa ordered, "And whatever you do, don't change." She looked up at the sky with a sigh she added, "You were right. There is something wrong about this. I want you to go and find the other were-wolf. See if he knows anything."

"What are you going to do?" Mingan asked.

"I am going to find that Harper."

"Alright… just be careful." Mingan told her.

"I always am." She told him with a grin. Mingan rolled his eyes. The two split up, Mingan to find the other were-wolf. And Kisa to seek the truth about the Harper.

* * *

Mingan followed the sent of the other wolf. His sense of smell was almost as good in his human body as his wolf form. He came to a small inn. This was it. He walked over; the sign announced the inn to be called the Tinker. He knocked on the door. A moment later the door was opened. The two made eye contact, and knew at the same instant that the other was a were-wolf.

* * *

Kisa padded along she had transformed; she was a were-tiger. As she drew closer and closer to the harp music she knew that there was something magical, something evil about the music. He was sitting on a tree stump. A huge creature was near him; it glowed with the harpers magic. As the music came to an end the creature roared, the sound shook the whole forest. Kisa shivered and all her fur stood on end. The Harper stood and whispered one word to the creature, "Mingan." The creature seemed to stare right at her then it lumbered away. The Harper smiled and sat down again, as he started playing a new song Kisa turned and ran as fast as she could. The glow of magic faded in the distance.

**A/N: -does little dance- there I finished a new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
